My Beautiful Life
by OmgImBlushing
Summary: The Gang is Still together but is now in the twenties. Please Read This story. Thanks. Jack/kim jerry/grace Milton/Julie. P.S. rated T for some chapters
1. Charecters

Kimberly(Kim) Anne Brewer Age:28 Married and Has Kids

Jackson(Jack) Richard Brewer Age:28 Married and Has Kids

Julianna Kathy Brewer Age:9 is in 4th grade and is a girl

Taylor Hastings Brewer Age:6 is a girly girl and a tomboy also is a girl

Cody Bryan Brewer Age: 5 loves football and is a boy

Jerry Jose Martinez Age:27 is married to Grace Martinez

Grace Maria Martinez Age:27 is pregnant and is married to Jerry Martinez

Gracie Belle Martinez Age: 3 mommy is grace and daddy is jerry and loves toys

Milton David Krupnik Age:28 Married

Julie Hannah Krupnik Age: 27 married and pregnant

Milie Gabby Krupnik Age:Not Born Yet


	2. The First Day Of School

Kims Pov

I woke up at 6:45am for my kids school. I look up and see jack smiling at me. I smile back and gave a peck on the lips before i got up.I took off my shirt But when i heard jack say ' What no kiss on lips?' He asked while pouting.I rolled my eyes playfully at him. I was gonna get a shirt but when i felt strong arms around my waist. 'Fine I'll give you a kiss' I said. We kissed. But Of course he kissed back. He grabbed my butt. We kissed for five mins. I pulled away and walked away. ' Kimmy Baby Come Back' Jack whisper/yelled I walked to Taylors room. When i walked she was about to wake up. I shook her gently. She opened her choclate brown eyes at me.'Hey Mom' Taylor said letting her choclate brown eyes go big. I smiled at her. 'Lets get you changed' I said searching through her clothes. After two mins,Taylor was dressed in black skinny jeans and a pink flower tanktop with her hair braided in a french braid.i kissed her forehead and went to my room while Taylor ran down the stairs.I walked to me and Jacks room.I was at the door way watching jack comb his hair is his bestfriend but im his he loves me more.

Jacks Pov

I woke up before Kim. After a few minutes, she woke up and smiled at me. I smiled back at her. She gave me a peck on my cheek and got out of the bed. She took off her shirt. I wrapped my arms around her waist. 'Fine Ill give you a kiss'. We maked out. And then she pulled away and walked out. 'Kimmy Baby Come back' I said.I went in side and took a shower. But when i got out i changed into my clothes.I combed my hair. I cant take it. Its my bestfriend! But when i turned around i saw kim there.'Can you wake up Cody?'Kim asked 'Sure Babe'I said Polietly. She kissed me then left. Ok time to wake up Cody for preschool.I walked Into his room there were karate and football trophies everywhere. I shook him lightly. He opened his eyes slowly.' Wassup dad' he asked while yawning. ' Time to go to school' I said picking him out of bed. 'alright go get changed' i said. 'Okie Dokie' i heard him said. When I got in six mintues later. Cody was wearing a blue Football shirt with black skinny jeans.' Nice oufit dude' i said grinning. He chuckled and went down stairs.

Juliannas Pov

I Was Sleeping in my bed when someone shook me softly. I opened my eyes and saw Mom and Dad. 'Hey mom and dad' i said while getting up .'When your done getting dressed up go downstairs' My dad said while leaving the room. 'Ok what should you wear Julianna?' My mom asked. It took awile to choose. But then i was wearing a turqouise tank top with a blue skirt. It was wonderful. Mom left the room i was done i skipped down stairs to eat choclate chip pancakes. Well it was time to go to school. Me and Cody washed the dishes and he told me turn around put he wet me a little . Well then we left. What a wonderful morning


	3. Prengnant!

Kims Pov

I was going to go to a docters appoinment after Jack and the kids kids go to school and Jack goes to work at the dojo since Rudy moved to Las Vegas.I was wearing a pink strapless dress that has short in the front and not that long in the back. My makeup was pink eyeshadow with black eyeliner. i was wearing Light Pink BabyLips and pink heels with a peach colored purse i got from Grace. I was listening to Roar by Katy Perry on the radio.i sang along. I started singing when i was 12.i love singing now. THIS IS MY JAM

_I used to bite my tounge and hold my breath_

_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_

_So i sit quietly _

_a greet polietly_

_i guess i forgot i had a choice _

_I let you push me past the breaking point_

_I stood for nothing _

_So i fell for everthing_

_you held me down but i got up_

I was about to sing the next line but i was at the docters already.I got up and grabbed my bag. I walked in B24. Thats the room i had to go into. I saw the docter open the door.'Hello Im 'The women around her thirtys said. I sat on the hospital bed.'Soo whats wrong with me'i said confused.'Can you lay down for me?' She said smiling.I laid down. She felt around my stomach.'Is your Boyfriend Or Husband here?'Dr said.'No' i said.'ok im going to say it'She said sighing.'Your Prengnant!'She said'Oh My Gosh. I was worried and happy at the same What Im I gonna say to im so worried! But What Im gonna say to him. Uh life is hard.

Jacks Pov

The guys and I were teach karate to were three boys and one girl the three boys names are Conner(jack)Vincent(milton)Harry(jerry). The girls name is Nikki. She is just like Kim. Conner playfully calls her Nikster. They been dating for 1 month. It was 2:00. I was driving to Seaford Elemantry. I saw Julianna,Taylor,and Cody. They all ran up to me and gave me a bear hug.I chuckled because Cody was trying to tickle all of us were in the car we drove home. I saw Kimmy on the couch eating a cookie. She was in a tanktop and sweats with only eyeliner on.'Jackie I need to talk to you'she said all of us sat on the couch expect for Kimmy.'Jack Im...'


	4. Telling Jack

Taylors Pov

We just got back from saw Mom sitting on the couch eating cookie. I took two off the plate.'Jackie, I need to tell you something' Mom said worried.'Okay Whats wrong' Dad said. I wonder what Mommy is gonna tell Daddy.'Jack Im Pregnant'. She blurted out.'Omg Im gonna be a father again again again'he laughed at Daddys words.'Im gonna be a big brother' said Cody.'Ok Im going to change'Mom said while going up followed her . I wonder why he went with her.'Julianna, What are you doing'.'Im going to hear what there gonna do' Julianna said. We followed her. Julianna tripped a couple of times. I giggled. We went up to their bedroom.

Jacks Pov

I just found out Kim was pregnant.I was with Kim in our bedroom. We were making legs were around my waist and i was holding her ass. I licked her bottom lip. She moaned. I slammed her gently on the the wall and kissed her neck.'What are you doing in there' Cody yelled. We both stopped making i was stil kissing her neck.'Were just watching TV' Kim said trying not to moan. 'Ok' i heard from Cody. They walked down stairs.'Jack What The Hell!' Kim said. 'Sorry I could not take it' I said.'What ever' She said while taking off her pants. She changed into shorts. She lift up her sweat shirt. I saw she wasnt wearing a bra. ' Why dont you have a bra' i said putting my strong arms around her waist.'I wanted to feel comfortable' she said putting on a red bra. 'Oh ill make you comfortable' i said kissing her neck.' Jack not right now'she said putting on a white crop top. 'Oh fine' i said.

Kims pov

After I was done dealing with Jack i went down stairs to see my kids watching tv. I got a bowl of grapes and put it on the table for them. I decided i wanted to eat skittles. I was eating skittles on the love seat. I saw jack comming down the stairs with out a shirt but with pj pants on. ' Hi babe' Jack said putting me on his lap.'Eww stop your killing me' Julianna said while covering her eyes. I they went to bed. Then me and jack went to bed. Lets go figure out tomorrow what were going to do. Well lets see.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**hi everone Chloe here! I need some ideas for My Beautiful Life. Thanks please review thanks. BYE ILL UPDATE SOON!**


End file.
